Max
Max is a character in Summer Camp Island, who's a friend of Oscar and Hedgehog's at Summer Camp Island. He's seen as a popular and cool character. He made his debut in the Pilot episode. Max was voiced by Thomas Vaethroeder in the pilot and is voiced by Ramone Hamilton in the series. Personality Max's an easy going, caring, and fun-loving character. He makes sure to put his friends first before himself. He loves having great times with his friends. He enjoys sport activities. Out of all the other children at camp, Max's the one who likes hanging out with Hedgehog and Oscar the most. Appearance Max's a black and white bat. He is usually seen wearing a light blue hoodie jacket with a black and white tee underneath, blue jeans, long white socks, burgundy high top shoes, and two red backwards caps. He has black hair, black eyes, a black nose, and his ears are light pink on the inside. His swimsuit's a white tee shirt and red and white swimming shorts. His pajamas include a white and blue mid sleeve shirt with the letter «Z» on it, red shorts, and white and grey socks on his feet. Trivia * Cabin Flag: Skateboard * Max wears two red caps on top of each other. * After eating the Peppermint Occasion, he grows wings and has the ability to fly. * In the pilot, Max was a badger, but in the main series he's a bat. * In the pilot, it is seen that both Max and Hedgehog had a crush on each other, and likely started dating after that. However, in the main series they have no special feelings towards each other. ** In the episode «Spell Crushers», Hedgehog tells Max she has a crush on him, however, he doesn't feel the same way toward her. That however, doesn't stop the two for being friends. * In the episode «Pepper's Blanket Is Missing» Oscar was going to give Max a calendar called «12 months of Max» for his birthday, however it has never been established when Max's birthday is. * He likes sports as seen in many episodes. * As Max mentioned in «Popular Banana Split», the reason why others see him as cool is probably because of his backwards cap. * He knows how to knit as seen in the episode «Monster Babies». * In the episode «The Basketball Liaries», he is shown to be a part of the Gold League basketball team, along with Hedgehog and Alexa. * In the pilot, he claims that he doesn't wear pajamas. But in the episode «Pepper's Blanket is Missing» he is seen wearing a night shirt, shorts, and socks on his feet. * He reads a magazine entitled «Backwards Caps Monthly» as seen in «Popular Banana Split» * He is the only camper that hasn't been seen playing an instrument. * He is the only camper that didn't compete in the talent show. It is seen in «Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody». * He is not good at twisting hula hoops as shown in «Susie Appreciation Day». * He is not good at shadow puppets as shown in «The Great Elf Invention Convention». * Max, Hedgehog, and Lem are the only campers confirmed to have an older sibling. Gallery References Category:Male Characters Category:M Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Campers Category:Heroes